


Bedtime Can Be Scary

by Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat



Series: Slice of Life Smile For Me [11]
Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Lullabies, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 22:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat/pseuds/Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat
Summary: Tiff is a night owl and a singer, and sometimes those work out to her advantage.





	Bedtime Can Be Scary

**Author's Note:**

> I have a beta reader for this series now! Hopefully it'll go better from here on in. I was so anxious about writing Tim Tam but I think it came out well, so that's good! I hope you enjoy!

Tiff was a night owl. She always had been and always would be. Staying up until midnight, or even later, was an every night occurrence. She’d sit in bed and just read for hours. This didn’t change when Tim Tam became a permanent part of her life either. Sometimes they would stay up with her, but she’d usually try to make them go to bed. Which had various success rates, but surprisingly usually worked. She moved to reading downstairs, not wanting to disturb the sleeping child. Or pretending to sleep child. Tim Tam was sneaky, but she had caught them sneaking around their own room instead of sleeping a few times. 

One evening, when she was sitting downstairs with one of her favorite books, she heard creaking coming from the stairs. She looked up just as Tim Tam entered the room. She watched as they came over and sat on the couch beside her. They were clutching a small toy in their hand, and Tiff recognized it as one that Putunia had given them. She was pretty sure it was from a Happy Meal. They sat in silence for a few minutes, just her looking at Tim Tam and them staring into space.

“Nightmare,” they eventually said. Tiff frowned and reached out. They didn’t pull away, so she began to run her hand through their hair. After a minute though, they pulled away and stood up again. They began to walk back towards the stairs, but stopped. Tiff stood up and set her book down on the end table.

“Would you like me to come with you?” She asked. They nodded, before heading up the stairs. Tiff turned off the light and, clumsily, followed them up the stairs. They giggled as she almost tripped over a stair, but she just smiled. If it made them feel better, she’d fall down the stairs as often as they’d like. 

The new house they had moved into was bigger than their old one, and it took some getting used to, for Tiff at least. Tim Tam didn’t seem to have any problems adjusting, although they had spent the first day just wandering around and looking at everything. Tiff followed them up to their room, and watched as they stood in the middle of it, just looking around. “Why don’t you get into bed? I’ll sit in the floor so you can reach me,” she said. They nodded again, and climbed up into their bed. She sat with her back against the side, and felt them reach out and start playing with her hair. She chuckled slightly and tried to stay very still. 

“Sing,” they said after another moment. It sounded like a demand, and maybe it was, but Tiff chose to interpret it as a request. One that she wouldn’t turn down. 

She began by humming lightly, a small tune that didn’t really hold any meaning, just something for the sake of making music. The hand in her hair began to slow slightly, before she heard a sharp inhale and it moved away entirely. She turned to look at Tim Tam and found them with their eyes shut tightly, and clutching their little toy in a death grip. So, she began to sing. 

Some lullaby she had heard as a child, something that could’ve held significance if she had paid more attention to the person singing it at the time. There were times she wouldn’t remember the words and would just hum the melody, but she sang as much as she remembered. When that was over, she started again, not sure if a new song would be too jarring for the half asleep child. She watched as they became slowly relaxed, and then as their breathing evened out, and then as they began to snore ever so slightly. She finished up the song one last time, and smiled down at the sleeping kid. 

“Good night,” she whispered, tucking their blanket closer around them. All she got was a soft snore in response, but that was more than enough for her.


End file.
